Recovering
.]] A recovery is a common technique used to reach the stage after being knocked off. There different ways to recover, in Super Smash Flash character are limited to jumping for recovering though some could also use their side attack which enables them to move foward and saving the jumps as last alternatives. Super Smash Flash 2 improves the way for recover including new possibilities, the most common recovery is a character's up special move, which gives a vertical recovery (and for some characters, a horizontal recovery as well). However, several characters possess the ability to perform a horizontal recovery through the use of the side special move. Some characters also have a tether recovery, allowing them to grab the stage's edge from a limited distance. Most recoveries will leave the character helpless after being performed, although some, such as Sonic's Spring Jump, can link into other attacks. A tactic a few characters who attack up in the up special can use, in team battles, if the you and your teammate are falling, you can use your up special on your teammate to send them up to battleground. List of recovery moves in Super Smash Flash 2 This information is based on demo v0.9: Black Mage has undoubtedly one of the best recoveries in the game in distance. Black Mage's up special recovery is so great because of its extremely long range. Despite his poor air speed, it's still a great recovery move. Haste also works, but it has to connect to the edge guarding opponent for it to work. Both are great recovery options. However, Black Mage's up special is predictable and leaves him wide open for an attack. Bomberman can use Jetpack as recovery move. However, it covers poor horizontal distance. Captain Falcon can use Falcon Dive as a vertical recovery move, which can be used multiple times if he grabs opponents. He can also use Raptor Boost as a horizontal recovery move. He can use Falcon Kick to get back his midair jump. Chibi-Robo can use Chibi-Copter as a vertical recovery move, and Toothbrush as a horizontal recovery move, Chibi-Robo can use toothbrush infinitely by continuing pressing the special button. For Donkey Kong, he can use Spinning Kong for some horizontal recovery, and can use Headbutt for some small horizontal recovery if possible. Fox can use Fire Fox to recovery in any distance, thats includes horizontal and vertical. He can also use Fox Illusion for a good horizontal recovery. He can also use his Reflector as a stall-then-fall so he could use his other moves afterwards. Goku's recovery is the Shunkan Idō. Press an arrow key while doing this and you will warp over to that side. Like many other up special moves, if the left or right direction is not chosen, Goku will automatically warp directly upwards. The user should be careful as Goku will become helpless after Instant Transmission, but Goku can use Kaiō-ken, can fly and use Kamehameha for more recovery. Ichigo can use Shunpō for purely horizontal recovery, though it is advised to use it only when you are sure of reaching the ledge, as it stops momentum after the move ends and causes a helpless state, and in addition, it can be charged, but he still falls at normal speed while charging it. It is better to use Kōtei-ki Tōshin for more horizontal recovery, but its vertical recovery distance is low. Kirby's main recovery is his five midair jumps. Final Cutter can be used for some vertical movement but if you miss the ledge, you will fall downwards and have no chance of recovering unless there is another platform below. Link's primary recovery move is Spin Attack. His bomb, if it explodes while he is holding it, can give him back his Spin Attack recovery. Link also has a tether recovery, which is his clawshot. By pressing the grab button in mid-air, Link can cling to a ledge nearby using his Hookshot. For recovery options, Lloyd has his midair jump and Tiger Blade, which no longer gives a good vertical recovery. He can use his Side Special Move, Sonic Thrust, to get a decent horizontal recovery, but its long ending lag decreases its usefulness. However, he can use his down aerial, Rising Falcon to help aid his horizontal recovery as long as he is above the stage. Mario has several recovery moves. He can use the Cape repeatedly for some horizontal recovery. If you repeatedly press the special button while doing Star Spin in midair, he will rise. The Super Jump Punch can be used for decent vertical and horizontal recovery but will leave him helpless. Prior to the Cape's implement, Mario could use as his Side Special Move, the water-cannon F.L.U.D.D., which gave him excellent horizontal recovery and didn't leave him helpless, so he could use it again. Marth can use Dolphin Slash for a great vertical recovery move, and Dancing Blade for a slightly horizontal recovery move. Mega Man can use the Protoshield or a Noise Crush for very slight horizontal recovery. He also has Beat Call, which gives good vertical and horizontal recovery. However, if Mega Man is attacked while performing this move, he will be unable to perform it again, but if he is attacked multiple times or if he cancels the move and is attacked he will regain it. He can also use his down aerial to aid in his recovery to give him a slight boost in the air and horizontal distance. All of Meta Knight's special moves can work as recoveries. The Shuttle Loop allows him to glide, the Mach Tornado to fly a little, the Drill Rush for a horizontal recovery, and Dimensional Cape, like Fox's Fire Fox, can be used in any direction. He has a total of five mid-air jumps and can Glide. Naruto's recovery moves are limited to his midair jump and Rising Kunai Slash, which gives a good vertical recovery. This applies to his Final Form as well; however, this upgraded version has longer distance and can be used an infinite amount of times in mid-air. Peach has good horizontal and decent vertical recovery. Apart from her down special, all her special moves can be used for recovery. Her Peach Parasol serves as her primary and only vertical recovery as well as giving her some horizontal recovery, though it depends whether or not the left/right arrow is pressed. Peach Bomber has good horizontal recovery. Although it has considerable startup lag, Peach Bomber has almost no ending lag. Toad can also be used to halt Peach's fall for a short time and give her a little horizontal recovery if the left/right button is pressed. Peach has the ability to float, just like Goku, but she can stay in air longer, which gives her amazing horizontal recovery. She can also attack while floating and can stay in the air for about eight seconds. Overall, Peach is a character with a wonderful recovery. Pikachu can use Quick Attack to recover after falling off a ledge, and can angle it to get horizontal, vertical, or diagonal recovery. Pikachu can also use Skull Bash to get some horizontal recovery as well. Samus can use her Screw Attack as a recovery. Her bomb special can also make her do a small jump if she is near it when it blows up. Sheik can use Vanish as her recovery move. Like Fox's recovery, it can be used in any direction. Initially, Sonic has one of the best recoveries in the game. His Spring Jump covers a good vertical distance and can cover mediocre horizontal distance. His Homing Attack can be used in recovery to counterattack edge-guarders. Light Dash gives him good horizontal recovery when uncharged and excellent horizontal recovery if fully charged. Sora's Up Special, Finishing Leap, offers good vertical recovery and does not leave Sora helpless. His down special Thundaga is a stall-then-fall that can help his recovery. Tails has one of the best horizontal recoveries in the game due to his two tails. He has a total of four mid-air jumps and uses his up special, the Tails Whirlwind. His down special is wonderful for horizontal recovery and his new back aerial gives him a slight horizontal boost. However, his down special is to be used when he is above the stage because he is still falls fast when charging it. His vertical recovery is mediocre at best, in part due to his fast fall speed. Also, shooting an Electron Cannon in the air makes Tails jump in the opposite direction. If used properly, this can influence Tails' recovery. Yoshi doesn't have a recovery move, but he has the highest mid-air jump in game that also gives him some degree of Super Armor. He can use Egg Toss to slow the falling and give him a slight vertical boost. Zelda can use Farore's Wind as a recovery move. Like Fox's recovery, it can be used in any direction. She can aslo use Din's Fire and Nayru's Love to slow down her descent and she can move while using the moves aiding her horizontal recovery options. Zero Suit Samus can use Plasma Wire and Flip Jump as a good vertical recovery move, and Plasma Whip for a great horizontal recovery move. Extenal links *Recovering at Smash Flash DOJO!! Category:Techniques Category:Terms * Category:Attacks Category:Super Smash Flash Category:Super Smash Flash 2 Category:SSF2 Techniques Category:Advanced techniques